Witch of the Covenant
by KIKOMOKO
Summary: Mattie Knightley comes back to Ipswich after her dad already got a job as a swim team coach. She hates Caleb Danvers or does she?
1. I am back

**Disclaimer: I own Mattie Knightley and Vikki Steinacker(Her character idea's came from the famous dollish supermodel, Vlada Roslyakova.)**

Caleb was bored... When they approached the pool, a dark figure came out of the pool. It was a girl...a real pretty girl. " What are you doing here?" she asked. " We are the swim team. We have permission from Coach Knightley, you?" Caleb stated. She hesitated. " Coach Knightley is my dad. I'm Mattie Knightley." she said while grabbing a towel. "Wait..Mattie Knightley?...You're Mattie from Camp Crystal Peak???" Caleb said. " Yeah Now, excuse me. I have to go to the girl's locker room because I'm a **girl**. Remember, Danvers?" She shot back at him. He embarrassed me, he crushed me...

7 years ago...

I was the Sons of Ipswich's best friend until we won the soccer game. Everyone was so happy that Pogue shouted," We did it!" Until Caleb kissed me as we stood there in shock as Pogue said," OH...You guys did it...Oh...". At Kira's birthday party at the Camp, we didn't even eat anything, blushing because we kissed. Caleb's mom came by and asked Pogue what the heck happened to us as Pogue said," Caleb kissed a girl!" Caleb ,embarassed, shouted to Pogue," That was no girl, it was Mattie!" It crushed me, he said I wasn't a girl...I hated him after he tried to apologized me until Dad got a job as a PE teacher at a high school at New York as we moved away from those dweebs...

Present Day...Dorm...

I went into my new dormroom and saw a really white girl wearing black spaghetti shirt with short jean skirts. She wore a gothy All-Star Converse shoes but with no heel covers. " Ew..You are my new roommate? Thank god, I shared the room with Bitchy-Girl." the girl said. She had a typical blonde emo hair but she was really gorgeous with really thin body. Not like chopstick scrawny but you know like a doll scrawny. " Who's that?" I asked her. " Kira Snider." She said. " Kira?? Kira's still here? I used to have Camp with her." I yelled in shock. " I'm Vikki Steinacker. I have to go on a date with Reid Garwin. Do you want to come to Nicky's with us?" she asked. " Why not?" I said. I wore yellow tunic with short jeans with a black headband showing a lot of my hair. I wore my black glasses with my black flats. " Gosh, I thought black glasses were dorky. But to you, gorrrgeoussss!" Vikki teased me.

Nicky's...

"Vikki! You didn't tell me it was Karaoke night!" I shot back. " Oops...My bad, I thought you knew..." Vikki apologized. She was slurping cola with Reid right next, while I said, " I hope **Uncle **Nicky doesn't sing, oh please! God!" Then, Reid almost spitted out his drink, as Vikki saw her with her blue eyes," Uncle...?" "Yep...Sadly, Nicky is my real biological uncle..." I confessed. Then, Nicky went up the stage and sang, 'I'll Survive', it was terrible... Reid squinted his eyes while grabbing his ears. Then, Vikki grabbed my shoulder and said," I think I know your pain.." Reid asked me," Hey, Mattie. Didn't you win that singing contest from 5th grade?" I nodded as I was scared as he pierced his eyes on me. " Hey! Nicky! Your niece is going to sing!" He shouted.

What????

I hope it was fun... oh snap, my friend Bianca and Emily is here...I have to go.


	2. Nicky's

What???

"Reid!" I shouted as Reid dragged me. " Trust me, I believe in you." He said while looking at me at my green eyes. " Okay...But you owe me $15." I said.

"$5." He said.

"$10." I said.

"Deal." He finally said.

Then, Rihanna's song,'Unfaithful' turned on.

**Story of my life**

**Searching for the right**

**But it keeps avoiding me**

**Sorrow in my soul**

**Cause it seems that wrong**

**Really loves my comany**

**He's more than a man**

**And this is more than love**

**The reason that the sky is blue**

**The clouds are rolling in**

**Because I'm gone again**

**And to him I can't be true**

**And I know that he knows that I'm unfaithful**

**And it kills him inside**

**To know that I'm happy with some other guy**

**I can see him dying**

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**I don't wanna be the reason why**

**Everytime I walk out the door**

**I see him die a little more inside**

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

**I don't wanna take away his life**

**I don't wanna be...**

**A murderer**

**I feel it in the air**

**As I'm doing my hair**

**Preparing for another date**

**A kiss upon my cheek**

**As he did reluctantly**

**Asks if I'm going be out late**

**I say I won't be long**

**Just hanging with the girls**

**A lie I didn't have to tell**

**Because we both know**

**Where I'm about to go**

**And we know it very well**

**Cause I know that he knows that I'm unfaithful**

**And it kills him inside**

**To know that I'm happy with some other guy**

**I can see him dying**

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**I don't wanna be the reason why**

**Everytime I walk out the door**

**I see him die a little more inside**

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

**I don't wanna take away his life**

**I don't wanna be...**

**A murderer**

**Our love, his trust**

**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head**

**Get it over with**

**I don't wanna do this**

**Anymore**

**Anymore**

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**I don't wanna be the reason why**

**Everytime I walk out the door**

**I see him die a little more inside**

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

**I don't wanna take away his life**

**I don't wanna be...**

**A murderer**

Then, Reid gave me a thumbs up. Vikki too. Then, Tyler. Then, Kate and Pogue. Then, everyone clapped. " Mattie, you were fabulous! Why didn't you tell us?" Tyler asked. " Only Reid knew. Because Tyler, you were sick of the flu. Pogue had no time. Caleb was taking care of sick Tyler and Mrs. Danvers." I said coldly. I got 10 bucks from Reid as I was in the parking lot. Then, Caleb came by and said," You sang good..." "So?" I shot back. " Look, I'm sorry that I called that you weren't a girl." He apologized. " Hey, it's okay...At least, we were best friends." I forgave him. "**More** than best friends..." he said. Then, he pushed his lips on to mine and broke away. I was so confused...

The next day...

" Wake up, sleeping beauty." Vikki said while tickling my sides. I was messy and had a bad hair day. Vikki decided to make some "fashional" changes... She cut my hair into layers so it is more lighter. I put my hair into a messy bun with a clipper. Wearing my uniform with Kira Snider nudging me on the shoulders, " You better watch your back, newbie." " Watch your back, yourself. Kira." I said. She grabbed my hair when Caleb and the others came," Let her go, Kira." Vikki said. Then, I slapped her and saying, " Don't be so bitchy." Vikki came and punched my knuckles smiling. " Go girl! You rocked!" She said while I was doing my hair. The day went pretty well. That night was also Karaoke night, Uncle Nicky decided to make Karaoke Week. Kira went up and sang Kat De Luna's Whine Up but in the end she forgot some lyrics and her pitching was rocky and she messed up on her ending. I just looked at her at the pools but in my inside I was laughing so hard.

Dorm...

" Man, my legs are too scrawny! I'm too skinny!" Vikki said while looking at her thin legs at the mirror. " You are not. You are just perfect-sized. Look at me, I have one big butt." I said. " You do not. So...who do you like?" Vikki said slyly in her bed covers while looking at the new hot teen magazine. " I don't know...I have to tell you, I still hate Caleb." I said while looking at her. " Ooh...Something is going on between you and Caleb." Vikki teased me. " Shut up. How about Reid and you?" I asked. " Reid's hot." We laughed when she said that. "Vikki, don't be scared." I said. As I concentrated on the photo on the top shelf it came right to me. Vikki was shocked. " I'm telekinetic. I never told anyone. Do you think of me as a freak?" I asked her. Vikki said," Oh my god, that is so cool!!!" What the... There was a knock on the door. " I will get it as I wore my shorts. " Who is it?" Vikki asked. " I came to suck your soul... Nah, just kidding. It's me, Reid. Want to go to the bonfire?" Reid said. " Can I bring Mattie with me?" Vikki asked. " Yeah, I'll call Caleb." Reid said stupidly. I grabbed his phone as I shouted, " NO!!!" "O...kay...I'll call Tyler." Reid said as he took away the phone from me.

**I made this chapter short because I'm going to the mall. BYe**


End file.
